Ze mną lub przeciw mnie
by KaaVa
Summary: AU. Kontynuacja "Niefortunnego Życzenia". Bulma wyobrażała sobie tę chwilę setki razy. Ale w jej fantazjach pod jej stopami nie walał się gruz i nikt nie ginął. A siedząc naprzeciw niej mężczyzna nie miał mordu w oczach.
1. Wspomnień Czar

**Komentarz autorki:** Wena zwykle zawodzi kiedy jest najbardziej potrzebna, a uderza kiedy jej nie chcemy i nie mamy czasu zarywać nocy na pisanie bzdur. Tekst poniżej to sztandarowy przykład tego uroczego prawa. Pomysł na drugą cześć "Niefortunnego Życzenia" chodził mi po głowie jeszcze przed skończeniem tego pierwszego, ale nie chciałam się go podejmować z powodu epickości, jaką musiałby przybrać gdyby jednak powstał. No ale stało się. Życzę miłego czytania!

Rozdział pierwszy: Wspomnień czar

Marcowy wiatr dął w grube szyby wieżowca stojącego w dzielnicy biznesowej Zachodniej Stolicy. Wiosna tego roku była bardzo wietrzna, ale dość ciepła. Słońce na zewnątrz przyjemnie pogrzewało, budząc cała przyrodę do życia i nagrzewając świeże, rześkie powietrze... a Bulma musiała spędzić ten dzień w biurze.

Starała się jak mogła ograniczać czas tutaj spędzany, ale papierologia i tak zawsze ją dopadała, zwłaszcza w dni takie jak ten, kiedy przebywanie w zamkniętym budynku z klimatyzacją było prawie przestępstwem. Bujając się na fotelu i zagryzając ołówek myślała jak cudownie byłoby teraz posiedzieć w ogrodzie albo chociaż jechać samochodem i przez otwarte szyby chłonąć boski zapach wiosny. Zamiast tego musiała kisić się tutaj i czytać prognozy finansowe firmy na następny kwartał. Bycie szefem było do bani. Przez większość czasu.

Od kiedy ojciec zdecydował się powoli wycofywać i przekazać kierowanie firmą jej, co raz więcej czasu spędzała nad zarządzaniem z biura, a co raz mniej na pracę w laboratorium. To zabijało ją od środka. Była wynalazcą, naukowcem, a nie jakimś gryzipiórkiem! Nie po to mieli trzy piętra samej administracji żeby to ona musiała się wszystkim zajmować! Z resztą sama zatrudniła ostatnio kilku nowych managerów, mających przejąć cześć jej obowiązków, ale to jej podpis musiał widnieć na wszystkich tych wymyślnych papierkach. Nie chodziło o to, że uważała pracę w biurze za coś złego, nie. Doskonale wiedziała jak ważne było dobre zarządzanie logistyczno-administracyjne firmą, zdawała sobie sprawę, że samo siedzenie w laboratorium i grzebanie w elektronice nie wystarczało, żeby utrzymać w formie tak dużą firmę jak Korporacja Kapsuła, ale te monotonne życie wśród ubranych w garnitury ważniaków i poważnych kobiet z teczkami nie pociągało jej w najmniejszym stopniu. Co najgorsze, wydawało jej się, że powoli stawała się taka jak oni. Czuła, że ta pełna werwy i głodna wrażeń dziewczyna w niej gaśnie, zalewana litrami kawy i biznesowych drinków. Kiedyś kawa nie była jej potrzebna żeby wstać i stawić czoło postaciom straszniejszym niż główny Księgowy. Może i przesadzała, miliony ludzi na świecie żyło w ten sposób cały czas, ale nawet te kilka godzin w tygodniu spędzone tutaj wysysało z niej życie. Dla tych innych ludzi taka egzystencja była normalna, ale dla niej, przyzwyczajonej do skoków adrenaliny, niezwykłych przygód i uczestnictwa w zdarzeniach dalekich od zwyczajności, bez przygodny raz na jakiś czas życie nie było życiem. Było wegetacją.

Od momentu kiedy trzynaście lat temu usłyszała o Smoczych Kulach, przygody spotykały ją nieustannie, czy tego chciała czy nie. Nie czarujmy się, chciała ich, bardzo. A gdy spotkała tego małego, niewinnego chłopca z magicznym kijkiem i śmiesznym ogonkiem, pojęcia "nietypowo", "adrenalina" i "podróż" nie wychodziły z jej codziennego rozkładu zajęć.

Wszyscy ludzie których potem dzięki niemu poznała, rzeczy które widziała – to one ukształtowały ją taką jaka była dzisiaj. Son Goku i reszta ich paczki sprawiła, że normalne życie, choć tak słodkie i pociągające dla kogoś lubiącego luksusy jak ona, przestało jej wystarczać. I pomyśleć, że wszystko zaczęło się od strzelenia do niego z pistoletu!

Jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, to cała ta historia zaczęła się ponad rok wcześniej. To nie była wygodna myśl i często starała się ją zepchnąć gdzieś na krańce swojej świadomości, tam, gdzie było jej miejsce, ale to było znacznie trudniejsze niż by chciała. Lubiła myśleć, że jej spotkanie z tym dziwnym chłopakiem,Vegetą, było tylko katalizatorem jej kolejnych przygód, poznania Goku, Krillina, Yamchy i reszty ludzi, którzy byli dzisiaj jej przyjaciółmi. Bez niego, bez motywacji do odnalezienia Smoczych Kul jeszcze raz nie spotkała by znowu tego małego nieokrzesanego chłopca, któremu za pierwszym razem ukradła jego "dziadka" jak nazywał czterogwiazdkową kulę.

Te cztery dni spędzone na Muddzie prześladowały ją przez następny rok – myśl o ponownym znalezieniu Kul i przywołaniu Smoka spędzała jej sen z powiek przez długie miesiące. Była wtedy przekonana, że Smok spełnił jej życzenie, dał jej idealnego chłopaka, tylko ona była zbyt ślepa żeby to zauważyć. Ta obsesja sprawiła, że i tak uważana za dziwadło Bulma była postrzegana przez rówieśników za jeszcze bardziej nawiedzoną niż przedtem. Wieść o jej zaginięciu rozeszła się na cały kraj i tym bardziej nie uszło uwadze ludzi w szkole. Kiedyś w szkolnej toalecie usłyszała jak dziewczyny plotkują między sobą że pewnie próbowała się zabić albo jakiś świr ją porwał i gwałcił aż mu uciekła. I że jej się to należało. Przepłakała przez te podłe słowa wiele samotnych wieczorów, obiecując sobie, że jeszcze im wszystkim pokaże. Na zewnątrz jednak zachowywała się jeszcze bardziej nonszalancko i wyniośle niż przedtem, siłą powstrzymując się przed wykrzyczeniem tym głupim małpom jak bardzo się mylą. Jej oceny i zapał do nauki nie pogorszyły się, wciąż uwielbiała się stroić i uśmiechać i zachowywała się tak, że nikt nie domyśliłby się, że przez jej palce przesmyknęło się przeznaczone jej szczęście. Była częściej nieobecna myślami i mniej pociągało ją towarzystwo innych ludzi, ale nieuważny obserwator nie znalazłby w niej żadnej znaczącej zmiany. Poza zawistnymi nastolatkami, które miały tendencję do wyolbrzymiania każdej małej anomalii.

Jej drugi pościg za Smoczymi Kulami jednak sprawił, że jej postanowienia dotyczące Vegety z czasem straciły na mocy, by w końcu, głownie za sprawą Yamchy i cudownego odkrycia, jakim była pierwsza młodzieńcza miłość, zniknąć gdzieś w odmętach części jej mózgu odpowiedzialnej za nietrafione, zapomniane pomysły, razem z nieszczęsną maszyną do parowania skarpetek. Im więcej mijało czasu, tym mniej czasu poświęcała wspomnieniom, skupiając się na swojej świetlanej przyszłości. Potem przyszła dorosłość i pobyt na Muddzie był już tylko mglistym wspomnieniem, przywodzącym ją o cień uśmiechu. Czasami całymi miesiącami o tym nie myślała, ale wystarczyło by przerzucając kanały w telewizji natrafiła na jakiś film przyrodniczy o dżungli albo nawet poczuła słodką woń egzotycznych kwiatów stojących w lobby hotelu, w którym się zatrzymała podczas jednej z wielu konferencji naukowych, a wydarzenia sprzed prawie trzynastu lat do niej wróciły. Przez chwilę myślała wtedy co działo się teraz z tym aroganckim chłopcem i czy los obszedł się z nim równie łaskawie jak z nią. Nie trwało to jednak zwykle zbyt długo, bo najprawdopodobniej tak się nie stało i Bulma zaczynała czuć wyrzuty sumienia, że zrezygnowała z niego, wybierając łatwiejsza drogę do szczęścia.

Bywało, że ta egzotyczna, dzika planeta wracała w jej snach, inna niż ją zapamiętała – kolory były ostrzejsze, zapachy intensywniejsze. To nie było to pełne błota i robactwa miejsce, a baśniowa kraina, taka jaką prezentuje się w reklamówkach hoteli na tropikalnych wyspach – rajski klimat, światło odbijające się w błyszczących kroplach na mięsistych, wiecznie zielonych listach, śpiew ptaków i wodospady. Na Muddzie nie widziała strumienia wody szerszego niż pięć centymetrów, jednak w jej snach często pojawiał się wodospad, wpadający do krystalicznie czystej zimnej rzeki. Ta nieścisłość nie byłaby dla niej takim problemem gdyby nie fakt, że prawie za każdym razem w wodzie, tuż przy pędzącym lustrze wody stał Vegeta, uśmiechnięty tym swoim krzywym uśmiechem. Ona zaś stała na brzegu, bijąc się z myślami: wejść czy nie wejść do wody? Budziła się zawsze jeszcze zanim zdecydowała, albo gdy tylko umoczyła stopę w wodzie, spocona i zdezorientowana czemu śnią się jej takie głupoty. Szczególnie irytowało ją gdy otwierając oczy widziała twarz śpiącego obok niej Yamchy i do kompletu dziwnych uczuć dochodziło jeszcze poczucie winy. Takie sny przytrafiały się rzadko, nie częściej niż raz, dwa razy do roku, w dodatku nie działo się w nich nic zdrożnego, ale mimo to czuła się z tym źle. Ich zawartość nie była jej winą, nie ważne jak bardzo tym razem chciała wejść do wody. To przecież nie była zdrada, tak jak zdradą nie byłoby wspomnienia swojego pierwszego zauroczenia. Chyba, ona do tej pory była ze swoją pierwszą miłością. A właściwie była do pewnego burzliwego wtorku dwa miesiące wcześniej. Zerwali po raz czwarty w dwunastoletniej karierze ich związku. Może w obecnej sytuacji to nie było najmądrzejsze posuniecie, ale cierpliwość Bulmy została wyczerpana. Yamcha zniknął bez słowa na całe dwa tygodnie, a potem pojawił się jak gdyby nigdy nic, opowiadając jej o genialnych technikach walki jakie poznał u Wszechmogacego. Bez żadnego słowa przeprosin, po prostu wrócił i oczekiwał, że powita go ciepłym obiadem i rozgrzanym łóżkiem. I to nie był pierwszy raz. Wymawiał się, że robi to wszystko żeby móc ochronić ich planetę i powinna być mu wdzięczna, ale za każdym razem kiedy proponowała mu pomoc w przygotowaniu do walki, odmawiał mówiąc, że "woli stary dobry trening, i bez obrazy, ale nie ufa jej zabaweczkom". Potem całował ją w policzek i szedł trenować katy na trawniku przed domem. Nie rozumiał, ze śmierć Goku dotknęła ją równie mocno jak jego i przyjecie jej pomocy pomogłaby jej jakoś poradzić sobie z jego utratą. Czuła się bezsilna w tym oczekiwaniu na zemstę Sayian.

Przybycie brata Goku podziałało na jej pamięć stymulująco. Gdy tylko poznała Goku, zaraz skojarzyła jego dziwny wygląd z chłopakiem którego poznała rok wcześniej. Na początku zdawało się jej, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności i ci dwaj nie maja ze sobą nic wspólnego, ale z czasem, widząc co potrafi ten dzieciak, była prawie pewna, że należą do tej samej rasy. Kiedyś, gdy Goku był już większy, zapytała go, czy nigdy nie zastanawiało go skąd się wziął. Na jej delikatną sugestię, że być może nie jest człowiekiem, zareagował tylko śmiechem. Na kolejną jakiś czas później – gniewem. Mimo facjaty wesołego dziecka i pozornego niezainteresowania wszystkim, co nie było jedzeniem, walką albo zabawą, Goku musiał czuć, że jest inny niż reszta ludzi i chyba mu się to nie podobało. Poza tymi dwoma razami nigdy więcej nie poruszali tego tematu, ale Bulma była przekonana, że nie zrobiła źle, naprowadzając go na ślad jego pochodzenia. Po pojawieniu się Radditza i ujrzeniu jego statku kosmicznego, a potem tego, w którym Goku przybył na Ziemię, było już stuprocentowo pewna, że on i Vegeta pochodzili z tej samej planety, nawet jeśli on nigdy nie wspomniał jej nazwy. Radditz powiedział, że zostało ich już niewielu i Bulma nie wiedziała, czy nie wolała żeby Vegeta był jednym z tych, którzy zginęli podczas zagłady planety. Myśl o tym, że miałby przybyć na ziemię i zabić ich wszystkich... Ale pamiętała przecież, że gdy go spotkała, Vegeta nie mieszkał już na swojej rodzinnej planecie. Może nie miał nic wspólnego z Sayianami którzy mieli się zjawić na Ziemi za cztery miesiące? To była dobra myśl i jej Bulma postanowiła się trzymać.

To co ich czekało w pewnym sensie było nową przygodą. Powinna być tam z nimi i przygotowywać się do inwazji obcych, może nie fizycznie, ale logistycznie. Mieli do czynienia z znacznie bardziej zaawansowanym technicznie przeciwnikiem i na to wojownicy również powinni zwrócić uwagę, żeby nie obudzić się z ręką w nocniku. Ale jak zwykle nikt jej nie słuchał. Oni ćwiczyli nowe techniki walki, a ona siedziała w swojej eleganckiej, białej koszuli przed swoim drogim, designerskim biurkiem, w swoim przestronnym, gustownie urządzonym biurze nad stertą ważnych i nieskończenie nudnych papierów. Podniosła do ust kubek. Tęskniła za porządną przygodą, jak za starych, dobrych czasów...

- O Boże!

Wystraszona okrzykiem zza ściany, Bulma przechyliła filiżankę i wylała część jej zawartości na swoją śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Miała szczęście, że Chiyo miała zwyczaj zapominać o jej kawie i przynosić ją kiedy już prawie ostygła. Przeklinając, zerwała się z krzesła i wyciągnęła z szuflady pudełko chusteczek. Krzyk niewątpliwie należał do Chiyo Czyżby jakaś łamiąca serce tragedia w serialu? To nie byłby pierwszy raz kiedy jej sekretarka bez powodu siała panikę. Bulma nie bywała w biurze częściej niż dwa razy w tygodniu, ale zdążyła ją już kilka razy złapać ją ocieraniu spuchniętych oczu z powodu seriali, które ukradkiem oglądała na wiszącym na ścianie na przeciw jej biurka ekranie. Za każdym razem błyskawicznie przełączała z telewizji na nadawany spot prezentujący profil firmy, ale Bulma zawsze zdążyła zobaczyć mignięcie przystojnego aktora grającego w najpopularniejszej popołudniowej telenoweli. Na pytanie czemu płacze odpowiadała, że to tylko alergia i dla świętego spokoju Bulma nie drążyła tego tematu. Tym razem to było jednak przegięcie.

Osuszając się chusteczkami, Bulma wychyliła się zza drzwi gabinetu i z naganą w głosie wycedziła:

- Kto umarł tym razem, Chiyo?

Sekretarka nie odpowiedziała, z przerażeniem wpatrzona w ekran przed nią. Tak samo jak kilku innych pracowników stojących przed jej biurem, zastygłych z równie zmartwiałymi twarzami. Bulma obróciła się do telewizora i porażona, dołączyła do spiorunowanej grupki. Kanał czwarty nadawał materiał na żywo. Widok z kamery zamontowanej na helikopterze pokazywał zgliszcza ogromnego miasta, prawie doszczętnie zrównanego z ziemią. Czerwony pasek na dole ekranu mówił jednoznacznie: _Rio de Janeiro zaatakowane_.

- ...de Janeiro zostało całkowicie zniszczone. Władze poinformowały, że ucierpiały wszystkie części miasta, zarówno dzielnice bogaczy jak i biedoty, tak zwane fawela. Z kartonowych lepianek, wypełniających do tej pory horyzont brazylijskiej stolicy nie został nawet pył. Do ataku nie przyznała się jeszcze żadna organizacja terrorystyczna, zaś kraje będące w posiadaniu broni mogącej dokonać takich zniszczeń zdecydowanie zaprzeczyły, żeby miały coś do czynienia z atakiem. Nasi informatorzy przekazali nam, że tuż przed katastrofą nad miastem zaobserwowano niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający, jednak nikt z władz do tej pory nie potwierdził tych informacji. Skala zniszczeń...

Bulma objęła się ramionami, czując jak całe jej ciało drży.

- Zaczęło się.

* * *

Zagryzając kłykcie w irytacji, Bulma wpatrywała się w ciągnący się przed nią korek. Większość szefów w mieście tak jak ona pozwoliło dziś wyjść swoim pracownikom wcześniej. I oczywiście wszyscy rzucili się do swoich samochodów, wybierając tą samą drogę co ona. Pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Wściekła, walnęła ręką w kierownicę.

- Co się tam dzieje! Ludzie, ruszcie się!

- Hej, nie jesteś tu sama, paniusiu! - odkrzyknął kierowca starego forda stojącego na pasie obok, z pogardą w oczach lustrujący jej sportowy wóz. Bulma zignorowała go i zacisnęła ręce na kierownicy.

Samochody – poduszkowce wprowadzone na rynek przez jej ojca miały zrewolucjonizować rynek i ograniczyć korki, ale tysiące nawet szybkich i zwinnych samochodzików blokowały ulice równie skutecznie co tradycyjne auta. I nawet współtwórczyni ich sukcesu musiała tracić czas, tak jak każdy innych zjadacz chleba. Oczywiście miała swój sposoby na korki, ale obiecała sobie, tacie i dyrekcji wydziału komunikacji drogowej, że nie będzie ich stosować. Ostatni raz kiedy zastosowała ten trik, miała poważne kłopoty z prawem a gazety rozpisały się o zagrożeniach jakie stwarzali na drodze lekceważący przepisy bogacze, tym razem łamanie zasad ruchu drogowego było uzasadnione. Bulma dotknęła niewinnie wyglądającego guzika na desce rozdzielczej i wcisnęła gaz de dechy. Samochód z impetem uniósł się dwa metry do góry i uwolniona z niekończącego się łańcucha samochodów, jak szalona pognała ponad głowami innych kierowców, zostawiając za sobą korek i wykrzykujących za nią przekleństwa wkurzonych ludzi. Niech Bóg błogosławi tatusia i jego wynalazki.

Do domu dotarła w rekordowo krótkim czasie, dzięki Bogu nie natrafiając na żaden patrol policji. Zaparkowała samochód byle jak na chodniku i tak szybko jak pozwalały jej wysokie obcasy pobiegła do laboratorium, by nakazać ludziom przygotować do drogi jej jeta i wysłać do domu zbędną część załogi. Zrobiłaby to niechybnie gdyby nie drobny detal, który przykuł jej uwagę: ogromna dziura ziejąca w ścianie domu, na pierwszy rzut oka niewidoczna od frontu. Z huczącym w uszach tętnem na drżących nogach podeszła bliżej by przypatrzyć się szkodzie – ściana była po prostu rozerwana, jakby ktoś strzelił w nią bazooką. Na szczęście reszta domu wydawała się nietknięta, a konstrukcja nienaruszona - budynek był przygotowany na ewentualne wstrząsy i wybuchy dochodzące z laboratorium nieopodal.

Dziękując w duchu opatrzności, że rodzice w poprzednim tygodniu wyjechali świętować swoją trzydziestą rocznicę ślubu i nie wrócą przed czwartkiem, ostrożnie przestąpiła gruz i przez dziurę weszła do salonu. To, co tam zobaczyła sprawiło, że jej pracujące do tej pory jak oszalałe serce momentalnie stanęło. W głębi pokoju, uniesiony do góry wisiał Ando Kamhashi, kierownik laboratorium i długoletni przyjaciel jej ojca. Mimo znacznej różnicy wzrostu między nim, a trzymającym go za gardło napastnikiem, nogi sinego na twarzy Ando dyndały swobodnie w powietrzu, wykonując ostatnie, mizerne próby wyrwania się z miażdżącego mu krtań stalowego uścisku. Nieprzytomna ze strachu, Bulma jęknęła mimowolnie, rozpoznając osobę odpowiedzialną za zniszczenie jej domu i wyciskanie ostatniego tchu z płuc jej pracownika. Był prawie dwa razy szerszy w ramionach i co najmniej dziesięć centymetrów niższy niż by się tego spodziewała, ale postawa i jedyne w swoim rodzaju opierające się grawitacji włosy sprawiły, że nie musiała widzieć jego twarzy by wiedzieć, że stał przed nią ten sam chłopak z którym trzynaście lat temu pożegnała się na stacji kosmicznej Biztz II.


	2. Dotyk Przeszłości

Rozdział drugi: Dotyk przeszłości

Zaalarmowany, Vegeta czujnie odwrócił głowę w stronę skąd dobiegał jęk. Na widok Bulmy wyraz irytacji malujący się w jego twarzy ustąpił miejsca zdziwieniu. Nie trwało to więcej niż kilka sekund i w kącikach jego ust zatańczył leniwy, drwiący uśmieszek. Przez te trzynaście lat rysy twarzy wyostrzyły mu się, nadając mu jeszcze bardziej drapieżny wygląd niż pamiętała.

Rozluźnił uścisk i wypuścił duszonego przez siebie mężczyznę z ręki jak szmacianą lalkę. Ando upadł na ziemię bezwładnie, ale Bulma nie miała wystarczająco dużo odwagi i czucia w nogach by do niego podejść i sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. Ulżyło jej, gdy zaczął kasłać i krztusić się, próbując złapać oddech.

Vegeta przekrzywił głowę i prychnął rozbawiony.

- Jak zwykle czymś uwalona.

Jego głos był głębszy niż kiedy go poznała, ale ten ton bez wątpienia należał do niego. Bulma rzuciła niepewne spojrzenie na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę, dopiero po chwili rozumiejąc, że pije on brązowej plamy, pokrywającej prawie cały przód jej białej koszuli. Zupełnie o niej zapomniała po tym co zobaczyła w telewizji. Przez głowę przeszła jej myśl, że nie wywabi tego zwykłe pranie. A tak lubiła tą koszulę!

Wzdrygnęła się gdy Vegeta zrobił krok w jej stronę.

- Pamiętasz mnie, prawda?

Delikatnie skinęła głową, żonglując wzrokiem między nim a kulącym się na ziemi Ando.

- Nic mu nie będzie – rzucił Vegeta, zauważając jej niepokój. Gdy zbliżył się jeszcze o krok, cofnęła się. - Wydawało mi się, że kiedyś byłaś bardziej rozmowna.

Bulma przełknęła ciężko ślinę i z trudem zmusiła swój język do współpracy.

- Ty… Ty jesteś jednym z tych Saiyan o których mówił brat Goku… - zaczęła zduszonym głosem. - Przyleciałeś go pomścić!

- Więc znasz Kakarotta? Ciekawe. – nonszalancko splótł ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się. - Właściwie to powinienem wam podziękować za pozbycie się Radditza. Jednego śmiecia mniej. Przybyłem po Smocze Kule.

Ołowiana kula strachu w żołądku Bulmy zrobiła się jeszcze cięższa. Wiedzieli o Smoczych Kulach. Nagle sytuacja zrobiła się o wiele, wiele bardziej niebezpieczna.

- Ten żałosny człowiek – kontynuował Vegeta, nie obdarzając podnoszącego się z trudem z podłogi Ando nawet spojrzeniem. - nie potrafił mi udzielić żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi, ale ty powinnaś wiedzieć coś więcej na ich temat, nie mylę się?

Zaciskając pięści, Bulma odetchnęła głęboko i zwróciła się do rozmasowującego sobie szyję kierownika:

- Ando, powiedz wszystkim żeby wracali do domów. I najlepiej niech wyjadą z miasta.

Nie chciała zostawać sama, ale im mniej ludzi wiedziało o Smoczych Kulach, tym lepiej. Szczególnie w tych okolicznościach. Szykowała się kolejna walka i wolałaby gdyby zespół jej najlepszych naukowców nie posłużył nikomu za żywe tarcze. Poza tym jej przyjaciele na pewno już wiedzą co się dzieję i zaraz tu przybędą. Za kilka minut…

- Bulma, przecież nie zostawimy cię tutaj samej. Na pewno nie z nim!

- Idź, Ando. Poradzę sobie.

- Ale Bulmo...

- Idź!

Widząc, że dalsze błagania na nic się nie zdadzą, Ando z ociąganiem ruszył ku drzwiom, starając się trzymać jak najdalej od swojego napastnika,. Wychodząc, bezgłośnie wyszeptał jeszcze do niej „uważaj na siebie" i na chwiejnych nogach pobiegł ku kompleksowi pracowni Korporacji.

Gdy tylko zostali sami, Bulma pożałowała swojej wielkoduszności. Nagle w jej oczach salon skurczył się do maleńkich rozmiarów i boleśnie realny stał się fakt, że od Vegety dzieliło ją tylko kilka kroków.

- Miałaś rację mówiąc, że każdy słyszał o twojej firmie. Już pierwszy napotkany tubylec potrafił mi pomóc ją odnaleźć. Wystarczy dobrze potrząść, a powiedzą ci wszystko co chcesz.

Podszedł do pomarańczowej kanapy i strzepując z niej tynk, rozsiadł się, jak gdyby był u niej na popołudniowej herbatce, a zdemolowanie jej domu i nieomal zabicie człowieka na środku salonu nie miały miejsca. Gdyby tak bardzo się nie bała, podeszłaby i uszczypnęła go, żeby zobaczyć czy to aby nie sen.

- Siadaj – rozkazał, a z jego ust nawet na chwilę nie zniknął niepokojący uśmiech. - Mam dla ciebie kilka pytań.

Bulma posłusznie podeszła bliżej i usiadła na stojącym najdalej od niego fotelu. Vegeta przypatrywał jej się przez chwilę, po czym nachylił się w jej stronę, mówiąc:

- Teraz opowiesz mi wszystko o tych sławnych Smoczych Kulach. I nawet nie próbuj udawać, że nie wiesz o czym mówię.

- Nie miałam takiego zamiaru. Przecież sama ci o nich powiedziałam. - odparła z zaskakującą dla siebie samej pewnością w głosie. Nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. - Chciałeś sprawdzić czy nie kłamałam, wysyłając najpierw swojego człowieka?

- Nie, Radditz naprawdę przybył tu po swojego brata. Przez te wszystkie lata zapomniałem o Kulach, i skojarzyłem fakty dopiero gdy Kakarot o nich wspomniał. Cóż za niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, nie sądzisz?

Bulma zacisnęła ręce na oparciach fotela. To istotnie był niezwykły zbieg okoliczności. Jak wielkie były szanse na to, żeby chłopiec, któremu trzynaście lat temu powiedział o Smoczych kulach okazał się być kompanem brata jej przyjaciela? To było tak dawno, a wszechświat jest tak ogromny, a jednak drobna wzmianka o kulach sprzed trzynastu lat sprawiła, że Vegeta siedział teraz naprzeciw niej z tym irytującym, drapieżnym uśmieszkiem, jakby nigdy nie opuścili Muddy i wciąż byli dwójką nastolatków pośrodku dziczy.

- Słyszałaś to co powiedziałem? – zapytał spokojnym, cichym głosem. Była zaskoczona jego cierpliwością – musiał wypracować ją w sobie przez te minione lata.

Siedziała cicho, gorączkowo próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, a jednocześnie każda sekunda pod jego ciężkim spojrzeniem wydawała się godziną. Z porażającą dokładnością pamiętała teraz jak swobodnie czuła się kiedyś w jego obecności. Teraz wydawało się to niemożliwe.

- Widzisz, Vegeta... - zaczęła ostrożnie. - Nie mogę Ci pomóc. Nie mam Smoczych Kul, a gdybym nawet miała, to nie mogłabym ci ich dać, bo nie należą do mnie. To naprawdę skomplikowana sprawa, nie jestem...

- Nie powiedziałem, że masz mi je dać. Chcę żebyś mi powiedziała jak je zdobyć. Wspominałaś wtedy coś o radarze.

- Naprawdę pamiętasz takie rzeczy?

- Tak – uciął zniecierpliwiony. - Masz go jeszcze czy nie?

Czego on od niej chciał? Miała pobiec po radar, napisać mu instrukcję obsługi i pomachać na pożegnanie? A potem co, świecić oczami przed całym światem? Skąd miała wiedzieć co chce zrobić? I kim dziś jest? Ten pierwszy Sayianin był kawałem sukinsyna, z taką lekkością mówił o podbijaniu planet i zabijaniu ludzi… Ze zgrozą przypomniała sobie, że tak samo mówił o tym 'stary' Vegeta. Ale po powrocie do domu nigdy nie myślała o nim w ten sposób. W jej wspomnieniach był jej bohaterem, nie mordercą. Była tylko głupią dziewczynką, przywiązaną do swojego wymyślonego obrazu kogoś, kogo w ogóle nie znała. Mężczyzna przed nią był jej obcy, a nawet gdyby był dalej tym samym Vegetą co kiedyś, to i tak nie mogła mu ufać. W tym momencie był jej równie bliski jak każdy inny złodziej i morderca na świecie.

Nie miała pojęcia co dalej. Gdzie byli obrońcy Ziemi kiedy ich potrzebowała? Nie była wojownikiem, czemu to ona miała decydować o przyszłości planety? No ale dobrze. To nie była pierwsza trudna sytuacja w jej życiu. I w pewnym sensie akurat ta była z jej winy. Zrobi więc co może a potem niech chłopaki martwią się o resztę. Na razie jedyne wyjście to gra na czas. A w tym dotąd była całkiem niezła.

- Dobrze. Mogę ci powiedzieć to co wiem, ale nie spodziewaj się z tego zbyt wiele. Nie interesowałam się nimi już od wielu, wielu lat i nie wiem gdzie teraz są.

_Kłamstwo za kłamstwem, Bulmo. _Czuła jak oblewa ją pot. Zawsze uważała się za dobrego kłamcę, ale plączący się ze strachu suchy język i drżące dłonie nie robiły z niej wiarygodnego mówcy. Gdyby ją zapytał, pewnie zawahałaby się przy własnym nazwisku…

- Naprawdę? No to spróbuj powiedzieć chociaż to co wiesz. – powiedział, nerwowo przebierając palcami po brzegu kanapy. Jego początkowa cierpliwość powoli się kończyła. Bulma rzuciła okiem na wiszący nad jego głową zegar – siedziała z nim nie więcej niż dziesięć minut. Tylko i aż dziesięć minut. I jeszcze żaden z _nich_ się nie pojawił! Gdzie się podziewali? Przyjaciele, niech ich szlag! Zostawili ją samą z problemem, znowu! Bulma zatrzęsła się od gniewu. _Już ja im dam jak się tylko pojawią!_ I nagle, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, wyrzuciła z siebie potok słów:

- Rozumiem, że są ci potrzebne, nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie do czego, ale jak mam ci teraz pomóc? Zniszczyłeś jedno z największych miast na Ziemi, zabiłeś miliony ludzi i oczekujesz, ze teraz będę z tobą współpracować? Mogłeś wcześniej...

Vegeta podniósł się na nogi i zrobił krok w jej kierunku.

- Nie pytałem cię o…

- Nie mogę ci pomóc jeśli nie powiesz mi po co ci Smocze Kule. Jeśli chcesz je dla siebie…

- Zamknij się i posłuchaj - przerwał jej głosem tak poważnym, że nie śmiała powiedzieć nic więcej. - Chcesz wiedzieć po co mi one? Dobrze! Tu nie chodzi o mnie. Chodzi o przyszłość całego wszechświata. To nie ja zniszczyłem tamto miasto, tylko Frieza.

- Kim...

- Nie przerywaj mi. Słyszałem każde słowo wypowiedziane przez twoich znajomych podczas ich walki z Raditzem. Frieza również. Byłem pewny, że nikt nie dowie się o naszych planach, ale najwyraźniej Raditz wygadał się przed kimś po drodze tutaj i doszło to do uszu Friezy. Nie wiem w jakim celu nas szpiegował, najprawdopodobniej z czystej złośliwości, ale informacja tak cenna jak ta którą usłyszał z ust tego idioty, twojego przyjaciela, sprawiła, że zdecydował się sam tu przylecieć. On nie zajmuję się błahymi sprawami, więc traktuje znalezienie Smoczych Kul bardzo poważnie. Chce je, a kiedy on czegoś chce, dostaje to, bez względu na cenę. Jeśli mu się uda, to każda nie zajęta jeszcze przez niego planeta jaka istnieje może pożegnać się z wolnością. To najpotężniejsza istota i zarazem największy skurwysyn jakiego widział wszechświat i nikt mu nie przeszkodzi, to lepiej będzie dla was razu popełnić zbiorowe samobójstwo. A teraz, kiedy zmarnowałem już wystarczająco dużo czasu na przedstawienie ci tej pięknej historii, powiedz mi gdzie i jak mogę znaleźć Smocze Kule i już nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Odpowiada ci to?

- Skoro ten Frieza jest jaki potężny, to czego może jeszcze chcieć?

Vegeta spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Nieśmiertelności, oczywiście.

- Skąd tą pewność?

- On ma wszystko. Jedyne, czego nie może kupić, to czas. Icejinowie to długowieczna rasa, ale i na niego kiedyś przyjdzie pora.

Bulma oparła dłonie na kolanach i spuściła z niego wzrok, próbując przyswoić te wszystkie informacje.

- To co przed chwilą powiedziałeś… To rzeczywiście straszna wizja. Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, że to prawda?

- Żartujesz, prawda? Gdybym zaproponował ten plan jakiejkolwiek innej istocie we wszechświecie, jeszcze by mi za to podziękowała. A ty kwestionujesz jego istnienie!

- Nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Zjawiasz się tu nagle po trzynastu latach i oczekujesz ode mnie, że uwierzę w każde twoje słowo? To szaleństwo!

- Jeśli tak uważasz… - Vegeta wrócił na swoje miejsce na kanapie. – Powiem Ci jeszcze tylko jedno: On nie lubi oporu. Nie ma też cierpliwości. Jeżeli w ciągu kilku dni nie znajdzie Kul, to rozerwie to miejsce na strzępy.

- I ty nas uratujesz?

- Nienawidzę go wystarczająco mocno by zrobić wszystko żeby mu przeszkodzić. Powinnaś się cieszyć że zdążyłem i twoja planeta nadal jest w jednym kawałku.

- Okay, załóżmy, że ci wierzę. I że ci pomogę. Ale skąd wiemy czy Smok będzie mógł pozbawić go jego siły? Bo to jest właśnie twój plan, tak?

Vegeta rzucił szybkie spojrzenie kupie gruzu na środku salonu i z powrotem wbił w nią oczy.

- Tak.

Bulma poczuła się jeszcze bardziej skołowana. Wydawało się, ze wszystko co mówił było prawdą, ale samodzielne podjęcie decyzji przerastało ją. Gdyby tylko miała się teraz kogo poradzić…

- Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć.

- Więc mi nie pomożesz?

- Tego nie powiedziałam.

- Wiesz, że nadal masz wobec mnie dług wdzięczności do spłacenia?

Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Który dług? Ten za nie zabicie jej jak tylko ją spotkał? Ten za niepozwolenie jej na umarcie z głodu? Obronienie przez tymi paskudami, które przybyły mu na ratunek? Za zaopiekowanie się na nią Bitz III? Czy może w końcu za odesłanie jej bezpiecznie do domu? Bulma była mu winna tyle rzeczy; ten dług powinna spłacić już dawno temu, kiedy wciąż jeszcze chciała go odnaleźć i sprowadzić na Ziemię. Ale teraz był tu, zupełnie bez jej ingerencji, domagają się od nie rzeczy, której nie mogła mu dać.

Kiedy o tym tak myślała, zaczynało jej się ciężko oddychać. Wyobrażała sobie tę chwilę setki razy. Ale w jej fantazjach pod jej stopami nie walał się gruz i nikt nie ginął. A siedząc naprzeciw niej mężczyzna nie miał mordu w oczach.

- Wierz mi, gdyby chodziło tylko o mój dług wobec Ciebie, nie zastanawiałabym się ani chwili.

- Taką mam nadzieję – odparł cicho, a jego twarz straciła ten stężały, desperacki wyraz z którym opowiadał jej o tym, co stanie się z jej planetą jeśli mu nie pomoże. Zmrużył oczy i rozluźnił ramiona, do tej pory zgarbione jak do skoku. Nagle koszula którą na sobie miała wydała jej się zbyt cienka i prześwitująca. Z zaskakującą szybkością Vegeta stracił zainteresowanie dotychczasowym tematem rozmowy, skupiając się na lustrowaniu jej od czubków pantofli po sztywny kołnierzyk koszuli. Gdy dobiegł wzrokiem do jej oczu, po pokoju rozszedł się dźwięk dzwonka. Bulma dostrzegalnie odetchnęła.

- To telefon. Powinnam odebrać. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Vegeta rzucił szybkie spojrzenie białemu aparatowi leżącemu na stoliku pod ścianą i powoli pokręcił głową.

Bulma podniosła się ostrożnie z fotela, czując jak stężałe ze strachu i siedzenia bez ruchu ciało protestuje przed jej truchtem do telefonu. Miała dziwne uczucie, że nie powinna wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać by nie podbiec do telefonu. Miała nadzieję, że gdy usłyszy głos w słuchawce, nieważne czyj, wszystko stanie się nieco realniejsze, bo w tym momencie czuła się jak w jakimś śnie.

- Halo?

- Bulma? Tu Genialny Żółw! Słyszałaś co się dzieje?

- Tak – odparła, odsuwając od siebie słuchawkę – Żółw wprost krzyczał do telefonu. - Widziałam w telewizji.

- Wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

- Tak - mimowolnie zerknęła na swojego gościa, przenikliwie przyglądającego się jej z kanapy. I nagle ją oświeciło.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Tak. Krillin mówił, że mieliście u siebie jedną Smoczą Kulę. Nadal ją macie?

- Krillin już ją zabrał. On i reszta lecą teraz do ciebie.

- Reszta? Tien i Chaozu? I Yamcha?

- Nie, bez Yamchy. Myśleliśmy że jest u ciebie. Przylecieli na wyspę ponad godzinę temu. I nie zgadniesz kto jeszcze się zjawił: Piccolo, razem z synem Goku.

- Żartujesz. Malutki Gohan? Jak wyglądał?

- Zaskakująco dobrze. Był trochę wystraszony, ale wydaje się, że Piccolo dobrze się z nim obchodził. Nie ufam mu, ale dopóki Goku nie wróci, to on jest naszą nadzieją. Z tego co widziałem w telewizji, nasi chłopcy raczej sami sobie nie poradzą. - na tą uwagę wzrok Bulmy automatycznie skierował się na rozglądającego się teraz po salonie Vegetę.

- Chyba coś na to poradzę.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Zadzwonię do ciebie jak już zobaczę się z chłopakami.

- Oddzwoń do mnie jak już do ciebie przylecą. Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje.

- Obiecuję, że zadzwonię jak tylko coś będę wiedziała.

- Moi przyjaciele zaraz tu będą – powiedziała odkładając telefon i odwracając się do niego. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Jak mogła wcześniej na to nie wpaść? Zamiast dawać Vegecie radar, musi zaczekać na chłopców i wysłać go z nimi na poszukiwanie Kul! I potem sobie sami zdecydują co dalej. - Też są wojownikami. Może razem wymyślimy co powinniśmy...

Vegeta stał przy niej praktycznie twarzą w twarz. Odruchowo wzdrygnęła się, nieprzygotowana na taką bliskość. Widząc to, uśmiechnął się.

- Nie bój się. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

- Nie boję się. – odpowiedziała automatycznie, wypatrując dla siebie drogi ucieczki. Maksymalnie przysunęła się do stojącej za nią szafki.

- Twoje włosy wyglądają inaczej – powiedział, biorąc miedzy palce jeden z jej niebieskich loków.

- To tylko fryzura. Do jutra się rozprostują – wyjąkała. Czuła jego oddech na swoim policzku.

- Pamiętasz jak się rozstaliśmy?

- Oczywiście - odparła drżącym głosem. Był stanowczo za blisko. Przycisnęła się jeszcze bliżej do szafki. Była już pewna, że w miejscu gdzie blat stykał się z jej udami zostaną siniaki. W końcu zdecydowała się wyprostować, myśląc, że to zmusi go do odsunięcia się trochę. On jednak odebrał to zupełnie odwrotnie.

Złapał są za nadgarstki i przyciskając jej dłonie do blatu, pocałował ją. Odgięła się do tyłu, chcąc oderwać go od swoich ust, on tylko pochylił się mocniej. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie zrażony tym, wprost przeciwnie, przeszedł do ofensywy. Uwalniając ją i siebie z niewygodnej pozycji, jednym ramieniem otoczył jej ręce, blokując je przed uwolnieniem się a druga ręka powędrował do jej karku, wplątując się w jej włosy.

Nie spodziewając się tego, Bulma przestała się szamotać. Vegeta uznał to najwyraźniej za zaproszenie, bo ręka blokująca jej ramiona spoczęła na jej biodrze. Jego palce boleśnie wbiły się w jej tyłek, ale prawie tego nie zauważyła, zbyt zaskoczona jego językiem w swoich ustach.

To wszystko trwało nie więcej niż pół minuty. Jego ciało było tak samo ciepłe jak pamiętała – gorąco promieniowało przez materiał pokrywający jego skórę. Rzuciła się jeszcze raz, tym razem jednak bez większego przekonania… Bardziej z przyzwoitości, jak na damę w opałach przystało. Prawie parsknęła śmiechem gdy uświadomiła sobie, że to co się właśnie z nią dzieje, nawet jej się podoba… Jeszcze kilka godzin temu znudzona siedziała w swoim biurze, marząc o przygodnie? A czy _to_ nie było przygodą?

Z drugiej strony wiedziała jednak, że to było złe. On nie był tym chłopcem o którym jako nastolatka fantazjowała w chłodne wieczory. Był obcym, niebezpiecznym człowiekiem który pojawił się znikąd, żądając by oddała mu jedyną szansę na wskrzeszenie jej przyjaciela, jedynej osoby, która mogła uratować ich z niebezpieczeństwa, tak jak dziesiątki razy przedtem. Część niej chciała kopnąć go w krocze i uciec tak szybko jak tylko się dało, ale druga cześć, ta która nadal wierzyła w przeznaczenie i kazała jej zostawać w pokoju gdy mama oglądała latynoskie telenowele w telewizji, skłaniała ją do zanurzenia palców w jego włosach i przeniesienia się w jakieś wygodniejsze miejsce. To było złe… i przez to jeszcze bardziej pociągające. Powinna…

- Bulma?

Vegeta oderwał się od jej ust i oboje spojrzeli w stronę dziury w ścianie. Między gruzami stali, z bardzo zażenowanymi wyrazami twarzy, Krillin, Tien i Chaotzu.

Vegeta puścił ją, a ona odepchnęła go od siebie i obciągnęła na sobie ubranie, próbując zachować resztki godności. Czuła jak zaczyna piec ją twarz.

- Co wam tak długo zajęło? – burknęła, odzyskując rezon. - Rozmawiałam przed chwilą z Genialnym Żółwiem, powiedział, że wylecieliście od niego godzinę temu.

- Chyba bardzo się nie nudziłaś – mruknął Tien pod nosem.

Krillin zerknął na niego zmieszany.

- Mieliśmy przylecieć po Yamchę, ale nie wyczuliśmy go tutaj. Za to twoja energia skoczyła do góry… Myśleliśmy, że dzieje ci się krzywda... ale chyba się myliliśmy.

Jej twarz, i tak czerwona, teraz nabrała barwy głębokiego szkarłatu.

- A gdzie Piccolo? I Gohan? Genialny Żółw mówił, że byli z wami.

- Tak, byli, ale polecieli zobaczyć zniszczenia w Brazylii. Piccolo powarczał coś o głupocie ludzkości i kazał nam zebrać kule i wskrzesić Goku. Trudno było się z nim kłócić.

Niezręczna cisza wypełniła pokój. Gdy dotąd milczący, z rumieńcem patrzący w podłogę Chaotzu ośmielił się w końcu z zaciekawieniem spojrzeć na jej gościa, uznała, że to nie czas i miejsce na oceny moralności. Mieli znacznie pilniejsze sprawy do omówienia.

- Powinnam was chyba przedstawić. To Jest Vegeta. – kiwnęła na niego. - To mój... stary znajomy.

- Właśnie widzimy. – wymruczał Tien.

Krillin, do tej pory zawstydzony całą sytuacją, nagle wyprostował się i spiął ramiona.

- On nosi taki pancerz jak miał na sobie brat Goku! To Sayianin?

- Spokojnie, nie przyleciał tu żeby go pomścić. To trochę długa i skomplikowana historia. Chyba powinniście usiąść.

Przedstawienie bardzo okrojonej historii jej pobytu na Muddzie i odegranej tam roli przez Vegetę (w gruncie rzeczy całkiem teraz nieistotnej, ale czego się nie robi żeby nie wyjść przed ludźmi na nimfomankę) i wizji tego, co czekało ich planetę trwało kilka ładnych minut. Chłopcy przyjęli jej słowa znacznie poważniej niż ona sama, gdy usłyszała to wszystko od Vegety. Najwyraźniej nie wierzyli, albo po prostu wiedzieli, że takiego spustoszenia jak w Rio nie mógł dokonać stojący przed nimi mężczyzna. Sam Vegeta nie odezwał się przez cały ten czas ani słowem, kilka razy kiwając tylko lekko głową na potwierdzenie jej słów i lustrując przybyłych.

- Jeżeli on się nie myli, to nie zostało nam wiele czasu do stracenia. – Tien wyprostował się. Nie usiadł na kanapie tak jak pozostali, stanął za nią tylko i oparł się łokciami, nie porzucając bojowniczej postawy. Nie spuszczał też z oczu również wciąż stojącego Vegety, jakby tylko czekał na jeden fałszywy ruch z jego strony. – Masz tutaj radar?

- Tak, jest na górze.

- Dobrze. Daj nam go. Piccolo już się tu zbliża, spotkamy się z nim po drodze i razem poszukamy Kul. Jaka jest szansa, żebyś zbudowała jeszcze jeden?

- Już zaczęłam drugi kilka tygodni temu. Jest prawie gotowy.

- Ile zajmie ci dokończenie go?

- Nie więcej niż godzinę.

- W porządku. Któryś z nas wróci tu po niego. Twój _przyjaciel_ leci z nami?

- Tak. – odparł Vegeta zanim zdążyła cos powiedzieć. Tien zmierzył go surowym wzrokiem.

- W porządku.

Wojownicy ruszyli do dziury w ścianie. To było prawie zabawne, że widząc ją, zupełnie zapomnieli o tak trywialnym wynalazku jak drzwi. Vegeta wyszedł pierwszy, zachowując dużą, ale tolerancyjną odległość od reszty. Poczuła się dotknięta tym, że nie zdobył się nawet na spojrzenie na nią przed odejściem. W końcu jeszcze jakieś pół godziny wcześniej praktycznie przyssał się do jej twarzy, na miłość boską!

- Do zobaczenia za godzinę. – powiedział Krillin, uśmiechając się do niej krzepiąco. Oddała uśmiech, odprowadzając ich do wyrwy.

Chwilę później została zupełnie sama. Gdy z błękitnego nieba zniknęły smugi ich aury, poczuła się bardziej bezbronna niż kiedykolwiek. Szykowało się coś bardzo złego i miała okropne uczucie, że tym razem Smocze Kule nie wystarczą, by wszystko było jak dawniej.


End file.
